


Генетически передающиеся психологические заболевания, в том числе...

by Gavry, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы R — NC-21 (2019) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drugs, M/M, Self-Destruction, Swearing, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: И Уэйд никак не может затрахать его до смерти, хотя, по правде, это была бы охуительно приятная смерть.





	Генетически передающиеся психологические заболевания, в том числе...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [geneettisesti periytyviä mielenterveyden ongelmia ovat muun muassa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454031) by DulzGram. 



> Упоминаются алкоголь, наркотики, насилие и стремление к саморазрушению. Нецензурная лексика. Все плохо, короче...

Тони получает сообщение, когда летит над морем. _«Тони, какого черта, откуда вообще взялись эти фотографии, почему, ну почему опять, и, разумеется, я должна разбираться с прессой, клянусь, Тони, я придушу тебя когда-нибудь!»_

Да, он знает, о каких фотографиях речь и откуда они взялись. Он еле стоит на ногах, расстегнутая рубашка висит на одном плече, а сам он висит на том мудацком антигерое, который называет себя Дедпулом, уткнувшись лицом в его покрытую шрамами шею. Все происходит в каком-то очередном ночном клубе, и Тони знает, что у Пеппер есть полное право злиться: _«Ради всего святого, Тони, держи свой член в штанах, я пытаюсь управлять фирмой!»_. Он бы объяснил ей, что происходит — вот только не знает, с чего начать, и не уверен, что хочет.

Говоря откровенно и без пустых политесов, он в полной пиздецовой заднице, думает Тони позже в тот же день, стаскивая с чертового антигероя его идиотский костюм, в ушах булькает смех, и нет, Тони ни о чем не жалеет, ну, может, слегка, но точно не сейчас. Сейчас — эйфория, райские кущи, секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл.

В мире что-то, наверное, пошло по пизде, потому что Тони Старк теперь трахается с хладнокровным убийцей, детали его сексуальных (очень сексуальных) похождений просачиваются на первые страницы таблоидов, а Пеппер, разумеется, в ярости. Но Тони Старк, между прочим, нисколько не виноват в том, что никак, мать вашу, не может обнаружить и окольцевать ту единственную, которую какой-то ебаный Бог — предположим, что он все-таки существует, так? — якобы создал специально для Тони из его собственного ребра, или как оно там, блядь, было. _Прости, Пеппер, у меня иногда айкью меньше, чем у амебы, я в курсе._

Блядь, да пусть все идет нахуй, он снова без намека на раскаяние позволяет гнать себя, словно Ауди последней модели, сильнее, чем может на самом деле вынести, но вообще-то он это заслужил. Тони хочет каждый синяк на своем теле, по-настоящему хочет. И Уэйд никак не может затрахать его до смерти, хотя, по правде, это была бы охуительно приятная смерть, он ему даже ни разу костей не переломал — кроме тех, которые уже были сломаны.

Тони на секунду останавливается, пытаясь сообразить, когда, черт возьми, Дэдпул превратился в Уэйда, но тут же все снова вылетает из головы, когда в руке оказывается стакан виски, а под губами — чувствительная кожа.

Они та еще пара, и Тони не знает, какого хрена они вообще оказались в одной койке, если терпеть друг друга не могут. Алкоголик с тенденцией к саморазрушению и хуевой тучей денег — и действующий всем и каждому на нервы псих, с такой же тенденцией. Ровными их отношения не назовешь и в бреду, но, может быть, именно поэтому Тони раз за разом позволяет трахать себя до синяков и потери сознания, в постели и на бортике бассейна, в рабочем кабинете, в задней комнате зала для конференций, на позолоченном унитазе в туалете ночного клуба, _да, еще, детка, только не останавливайся, еще, сильнее, жестче, не останавливайся, не останавливайся, сильнее, блядь, не жалей меня, да!_

«АНТИГЕРОЙ ДЭДПУЛ ВЗОРВАЛ КРЕМАТОРИЙ — КАК НИЗКО МОЖЕТ ЕЩЕ ПАСТЬ ТОНИ СТАРК?»

Пеппер изучающе смотрит на него, словно на интенсивно размножающуюся колонию бактерий в чашке Петри, а потом отправляет домой. Тони пытается объяснить, что вовсе не пьян, это просто похмелье — но потом решает, что окей, как хотите, он найдет занятие поинтереснее, _если вы понимаете, о чем я_ , чем скучать за столом переговоров.

Он уже давно никого не спасал. Несколько недель, с того самого дня, как случайно пролетел сквозь небоскреб, потому что после этого двадцать четыре часа в сутки был пьян. Или без сознания. Или со спущенными штанами. Как-то раз Тони забывает, что на нем нет костюма, пытается доставить ублюдка, намеревающегося изнасиловать двух малолеток, в полицию — и оказывается в луже крови, а Дэдпул проводит допрос второй степени. Девчонка визжит, во рту не хватает одного верхнего зуба, ублюдок в лучшем случае сдох, и тогда Тони понимает, что спятил. Окончательно и вроде как бесповоротно. Наверное, Афганистан забрал у него не только сердце, или это изначально было в его ДНК, генетически передающиеся психические болезни, в том числе депрессия, биполярное расстройство, шизофрения и просто совершенно обычное банальное безумие.

Они оба покрыты кровью, Тони кривится от боли и хочет забыться, заглушить железистый запах, поэтому они трахаются как сумасшедшие кролики прямо посреди этой бойни, а потом орет сирена и появляются копы — но ему уже плевать. Наутро все, естественно, появляется в газетах. Тони еще не умер, и ему приходится снова выслушивать Пеппер.

Дороги назад нет, он пересек границу невозвращения и оказался по ту сторону событий уже давно, здесь время идет по своим законам, или без законов вообще. Тони не знает, как рассказать им и нужно ли вообще рассказывать, потом в любом случае узнают так или иначе — но реактор в груди убьет его, если он не придумает более приятного способа умереть. Он достиг вечера своей жизни, бредет в сумерках, и единственное, что может служить путеводным фонарем — выпивка и грубый секс. Ну хоть так. Хоть какой-то свет у него есть, даже если фонарь заляпан чем-то, как его костюм после того пролета сквозь небоскреб.

Поэтому Тони раскачивается сейчас на бедрах Уэйда, которому на самом деле еще хуже, потому что он, видите ли, не может даже умереть. Он с силой проводит ногтями по краю красного лифчика, который Уэйд нацепил на этот раз, и совершенно не слушает, хотя Уэйд все говорит, говорит и не может заткнуться, и хочет быть еще больше под кайфом, еще пьянее, почувствовать эйфорию и боль, а еще он хочет, чтобы этот пиздец наконец закончился — разве Тони многого просит, ведь Уэйд убивал и раньше, ему это не трудно, хотя на самом деле Тони не хочет умирать, не хочет, не хочет… Он просто так чертовски устал.

Кто-то ровно дышит у самого уха. Тони открывает глаза, моргает несколько раз — он летал, но пришлось опуститься на землю, и теперь он хочет обратно. «Пеппер», - шепчет он, потому что это Пеппер, спит рядом с ним на стуле. Ровно попискивают какие-то врачебные приборы, Пеппер открывает глаза, не улыбается и сухо говорит: «Через неделю суперлуние. Старк Индастриз запускает новый спутник, постарайся не убить себя до этого».

Виски обжигает горло и успокаивает. Тони смотрит на экран, где красная точка по имени Дэдпул движется по кругу, как будто танцует смертельный вальс, и думает, что все к лучшему. Он позволяет палладиуму течь в его жилах и наливает себе еще виски.


End file.
